dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Earth
New Earth is the mainstream reality of the DC Multiverse. Modern Era Secret Origins The planet Krypton explodes, and the Kryptonian people wiped out save a small group of survivors in Kandor. Jor-El, a scientist who predicted the explosion, sends his young son Kal-El away in a rocket, which carries him to Earth. Discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, they take him and name him Clark Kent, teaching him where and when he should use his powers, paving the way for him to become Superman. Returning home from a late night move, Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered in a mugging gone wrong before their son, Bruce Wayne, who vows to avenge their deaths, beginning his journey to become Batman. Hippolyta of Themyscira fashions a daugher, Diana, from clay. She is eventually sent out into Man's World known as Wonder Woman. Police scientist Bartholomew Allen is bathed in chemicals from a rack struck by lightning, connecting him to the Speed Force. He becomes the second Flash. Hal Jordan is selected by Abin Sur's power ring to become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. The Atlantean wizard Atlan sires a son, Orin, with an Atlantean woman. Born with blonde hair, he is abandoned out of superstition. A fisherman named Thomas Curry finds him and raises him as Arthur Curry. Arthur eventually learns of his heritage and becomes Aquaman. Pulled through time and space in a teleportation accident, J'onn J'onzz, the last Green Martian, arrives on Earth. He assumes the human identity of John Jones and later, the superhero identity the Martian Manhunter. Deciding the time has come for a new champion, Shazam slects the orphaned Billy Batson as the recipient of his power, transforming the child into the adult Captain Marvel. Alexander "Lex" Luthor forms LexCorp, which becomes the driving force of the Metropolis economy. Batman disrupts a robbery at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. Though a series of still unconfirmed events, one of the criminals is forced to swim through a vat of chemicals, altering his body. Driven completely insane, the man becomes known as the Joker. The Justice League of America follow in the footsteps of the JSA. The Teen Titans, composed of several sidekicks of the JLA, is formed. Crisis on Infinite Earths After eons of inactivity, the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor awaken, with the Anti-Monitor beginning his efforts to consume the Multiverse. The Monitor recruits heroes across the multiverse before he is killed, and they are able to stop the Anti-Monitor, though only one positive matter universe is saved. Many of the multiverse's defenders die, among them Barry Allen, though only a small number of people on Earth remember the Crisis. Four survivors, Alexander Luthor, Superboy-Prime, and Superman and Lois Lane travel to a heaven dimension to live out their days. Fallen heroes The superhero community is devastated when Doomsday kills Superman. Four individuals (Man of Steel, Superboy, the Last Son of Krypton, and the Cyborg Superman) subsequently appear and claim to be Superman before Superman returns. Batman is defeated and temporarily paralyzed by the villain Bane. Jean-Paul Valley assumes the mantle of the Bat and defeats Bane, only to descend to madness and force Wayne to reclaim it. Driven mad by the Cyborg Superman's destruction of Coast City, Hal Jordan becomes a host to Parallax, wipes out all the Guardians save Ganthet, and destroys the Green Lantern Corps. Kyle Rayner becomes the last Green Lantern in the Universe. Zero Hour TBD ... Final Night An alien refugee by the name of Dusk crash-landed in Metropolis' West River on Earth to warn the planet of the coming of an entity known as a Sun-Eater. As its name implied, this artificially created black hole was en route to Earth to literally consume Earth's sun. Parallax entered the sun and absorbed all of the energy from the supernova blast. He then re-channeled the radiation, as well as his own green energy to reignite the star thus saving all of Earth. The effort proved too much for even one as powerful as himself, and Parallax died at the heart of the sun. JLA/Avengers The JLA encounter beings from another universe as heroic as they are. No Man's Land Following two viral outbreaks and a massive earthquake, Gotham City is placed outside of the United States and declared a "No man's land". For a year, the remnants of the GCDP and the Batman family are hardpressed to maintain what order is left. Lex Luthor uses his financial and political influence to bring Gotham back into the United States, which results in his subsequent election at President of the United States. Our Worlds at War Imperiex-Prime launches his quest to create a new universe by starting a big bang at Earth. The Luthor administration allies with Darkseid of Apokolips, Brainiac 13, and a reluctant Justice League to counter Imperiex. Brainiac 13 betrays the alliance and absorbs Imperiex's energy for himself, but Lex Luthor and Darkseid open a temporal boom tube and Superman pushes Warworld (hosting Brainiac 13 and Imperiex's conciousness) to the Big Bang, where they are destroyed. Identity Crisis Sue Dibny, wife of the Elongated Man, is murdered, her body horribly burned. The super-hero community rallies to find the murderer. Mid-Nite and Terrific, along with Batman, separately realize that Sue was murdered by someone with access to the technology of the Atom, Ray Palmer. (Palmer's technology grants him the ability to shrink himself to subatomic size). Before they can discover whether it was Palmer or someone using his technology, Palmer learns that his estranged wife, Jean Loring, is aware of the note sent to Jack Drake (knowledge of which had been kept secret). He deduces that she was the killer. Loring asserts that she did not mean to kill Sue, nor was it her intention for Jack Drake to be killed. She argues that she sent the note and gun in order for him to protect himself and survive the attack. She tells Palmer that she undertook the plan, which included faking the attempt on her own life, in order to bring Ray back into her life. Palmer realizes that she is insane, and Loring is committed to Arkham Asylum. Green Lantern: Rebirth Kyle Rayner evolves into Ion, and uses his new powers to recreate the Guardians of the Universe and the Central Battery. Kyle discovers the truth about Parallax, who reemerges, and is removed from Hal Jordan's soul. Jordan is resurrected, and the Green Lantern Corps is reborn. Infinite Crisis After the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, it is shown that the characters who entered the "heaven" do not end up very pleased. Alexander Luthor schemed to manipulate Superman of Earth-Two into destroying the current Earth to bring back a better Earth-Two. Superboy-Prime became a force for evil. Using the Anti-Monitor's corpse, Luthor creates a number of worlds searching for the "perfect one". His efforts fail, and Lois Lane of Earth-Two dies, causing Kal-L of Earth-Two to defect to the heroes of Earth. Superboy is killed destroying the Anti-Monitor tower. The Secret Society of Super-Villains launches an assault on Metropolis, but are defeated by the heroes of Earth. Superboy-Prime attempts to destroy the universe by destroying Oa, but Superman and Kal-L manage to defeat him, at the cost of Kal-L's life; Prime is taken into the custody of the Green Lantern Corps. 52 A year without Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, but a not year without heroes. It is revealed that the remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating - into 52 identical Universes, a new Multiverse. World War III World War III was a worldwide metahuman conflict which lasted for only one week. Precipitated by the mass slaughter by Black Adam in Bialya, which resulted in millions of deaths, the conflict raged over the surface of the Earth. Eventually, the combined forces of the JSA, Captain Marvel, China's Great Ten, Martian Manhunter, and other heroes stopped Black Adam's rampage. Countdown to Final Crisis The Source initiates the Death of the New Gods, Mary Marvel is tempted by the dark side and Eclipso. Operation: Salvation Run initiated by rogue members of Checkmate, with disasterous results. Sinestro Corps War Sinestro, with the help of the resurrected Anti-Monitor, rallies the universal forces of terror in the service of fear and unsuccessfully attempts to invade Earth. The events of the War result in the creation of various new Lantern Corps. Final Crisis Good and evil fought a war in Heaven. And the God of Evil won. Now he turns his attention to Earth... | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = * New Earth is the current primary reality that mainstream stories take place in. * On occasion, New Earth has also been erroneously called Earth-One ''Infinite Crisis'' #6 as well as having other designations including Earth-Two. ''JLA: Earth 2'' * Although it contains elements of both, New Earth is actually a completely different reality from that of the historic Earth-One or Earth-Two. For example, the Justice Society of America never existed on Earth-One at all. On New Earth, the JSA inspired later heroes including Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. | Trivia = *The Earth is also referred to as "Primary Earth"/"DC Primary Earth" as well as "Earth Omega" or "Earth Sigma" and has been referred to derisively by some readers as "Clutter Earth". | Links = Related Articles * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Pre-Crisis * Post-Crisis * Retcon * DC Universe * Multiverse External Links *Earth-Zero: The Post Crisis DC Universe * }}